


Her Sweet Fey

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadley is the tastiest girl Sophie-Anne's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Sweet Fey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "tasty".

Even though she was not a true fey, her Hadley, Sophie-Anne could still taste traces of it, buried deep like the hints of fruit in a fresh Californian rosé. Her fangs slip out just at the memory but Hadley is still dazed from her last feed and to take more so soon would kill her.

Still, she can't help calling out, "Hadley, my sweet, come here please."

She catches Hadley's hand and pulls her close, nearly making her topple onto the chaise lounge she was reclining on. She tugged at the hem of Hadley's silly little sundress impatiently. 

"Take it off," she commanded and Hadley pulled it over her head in one liquid movement, swaying slightly as she dropped it to the side. She was blessedly naked underneath and Sophie-Anne reached out her hand again, this time slipping her fingers between the lips of her cunt until they came back wet. 

Bringing her fingers to her mouth, like she'd dipped them in sweet syrup, she fixed Hadley with a smile just as saccharine. "Come, I desire to taste you properly."

But Sophie-Anne didn't pat the seat invitingly; she ran her fingers over her lips, lying back properly. Even spaced from blood loss, Hadley didn't hesitate to climb over her Queen's body, kneeling on trembling legs above Sophie-Anne's face.

She could feel the hardness of her fangs against the softness of Hadley's cunt but she didn't need to use them. The taste of her fey on her tongue was sweet enough.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
